Amor Infinito
by Pochis
Summary: Un Caballero de Atena nos explica por qué el amor no puede ser infinito. Yo le llamaría una "dramática e intrincada reflexión" de su parte. Es una narración del cariño entre dos chicos -shounen ai- , así que si no gustan del genero, mejor pasen de largo.


Amor infinito

**Amor infinito**

El aire tembló ante el carácter déspota de nuestra respiración. Guardé silencio, recordando las palabras encerradas en nuestros corazones.

Mi conciencia se perdió al igual que el sonido de nuestras voces, que pegaba en cada una de las columnas del templo. Te apartaste de mí, con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo mis brazos como último recurso de alivio a tu pena, pero ya no había marcha a atrás.

Deslizaste tus manos hasta rozar la punta de mis dedos con los tuyos dejando que el vació interviniera entre nosotros.

¿Era la voluntad de los dioses más fuerte que la mía?

Sí.

¿Dónde queda entonces todo lo ofrecido? ¿Dónde están las promesas hechas al aire cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaban? ¿Dónde esta el amor infinito del que hablan?

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró._

La mente frágil del ser humano rehíla ante la sola idea de la soledad. No puede entender cómo si la felicidad puede durar por siempre, tengamos que conformarnos con momentos de ella.

Vino a mi mente uno de esos momentos de felicidad. Tu boca entreabierta rasgaba mis labios buscando respuesta. Fue la primera vez que nuestras almas se atrevieron a volverse al sentimiento que tanto habíamos guardado.

Mi respuesta fue un beso. Besé tus labios inundando tu boca con mi boca y dejando que mis brazos te rodearan y mis manos viajaran por tu espalda haciendo énfasis en la curvatura de los huesos base de tus alas invisibles.

Tus manos también buscaron acercarme más a ti, enredadas en mechones de mi cabello; incitando todo mi ser con sus toques en mi cuello. Profundicé, ambos lo hicimos, y nos faltó el aire y susurramos nuestros nombres. En un beso lo entregamos todo. El primero, el primero de cientos de ellos.

Si como besos hubieran surcado en nuestras vidas fragmentos de felicidad… pero la felicidad de la que hablan es una ilusión.

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró._

No puede haber cosa tal como el amor infinito. No existe la felicidad completa y eterna. Todo tiene un límite. Todo tiene un fin. Felicidad y amor son palabras carentes de un sentido si no hay alguien ahí para recordarlas, para exhortar su existencia y la existencia también tiene un fin. Los cuerpos mortales se desvanecen con el tiempo y ya no pueden procurar esa felicidad.

Felicidad… Tiempo… cómo ganarle al tiempo que se ha tragado mi juventud impetuosa a la que no le remordía saber que no era perfecto, y al no saberlo podía entregarlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, sin pensar en el futuro… en el mañana sin ti.

Alzas la mirada buscando una respuesta definitiva, tal vez aún hay esperanza.

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró._

La esperanza florece en tus ojos al igual que el amor, pero no en los míos. No puedo darte lo que quieres, debo olvidarme de tus ojos; esos ojos donde me gustaba perderme; ojos que me gustaba mirar cuando estábamos recostados el uno junto al otro en esas noches llenas de estrellas.

Las estrellas eran los únicos testigos del amor que desbordaban nuestras almas al unirnos.

Tu cuerpo brillaba sudoroso igual que el mió la primera vez que nos entregamos. La primera vez que sentí que podía alcanzarlas y romperlas en mil pedazos con la fuerza con la que me aferraba a ti, rasgando tu cuerpo y dejando marcas sobre él, sobre mi, sobre mi corazón.

Solíamos decidir quien poseía a quien jugando absurdas competencias. Que tontos, que niños, que hermoso. Corríamos por el campo tratando de ganar algo que a fin de cuentas no importaba porque los dos éramos dueños el uno del otro.

Al final, me habías llevado de la mano por caminos que no imaginaba, y fui feliz, pero… no podía durar. Ya no tengo corazón.

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró._

Trato de salir del cascaron donde mis sentimientos se enfrascaron. Pero no puedo devolverte la respuesta esperanzada que presumes porque no la hay.

Ya no habría más respuestas de mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo, porque mi cuerpo ya no actúa por la necesidad que yo tenía por ti. Porque comprendí el por qué los amores son secretos; el por qué las mujeres no están aquí; el porque la diosa… es virgen.

Imaginé por qué su amor no era más que un suspiro de fraternidad y no una llamarada que se extiende y alcanza el infinito.

Ella misma lo decía no hay nada más bello que el amor sin embargo también es cierto que no hay nada más peligroso cuando se convierte en pasión sin freno; por eso en la mirada de la diosa nunca se reflejó un amor profundo e individual.

Su amor era universal, sin reservas ni miedos. Amaba porque era su deber. Sin amor no podría luchar. Irónico despertar, ya que la fuerza que da el amor también despedaza las voluntades, y yo, ya no puedo tener más voluntad que el eco de los sentidos que viajan por el que debería ser mi cuerpo.

No conocí a la diosa, pero viví con su imagen desde que recuerdo. Con su supuesto amor. Con mi supuesto amor. Amor… Me hubiera gustado amar por siempre, pero no había manera de sentir sin dolor, ni de ser feliz sin sufrimiento y había llegado el momento de olvidar lo que ser amado significaba.

Olvidar que amé, porque sólo así podría sobrevivir. Porque mi vida ya no es mi vida. Los dioses dispusieron de ella y ser tan frágil no está permitido y el amor sólo debilita. La felicidad debilita el círculo. No me hace más fuerte, sólo me ata y yo no quiero sentir que tengo algo por lo cual regresar y no poder hacerlo. Soy egoísta. Eres egoísta.

Vuelvo a hablar de amor y vuelvo a pensar en el infinito.

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró._

Sigues ahí, tratando de convencerme:"Ella lo entenderá". No lo dudo, pero esto no es sólo por ella. Ya no depende de mi y cada vez estoy más cerca del fin. No quiero que tu amor me sigua persiguiendo como cuando florecía en ti, entre la amistad y el deber, un sentimiento que guardabas para mi.

Compañeros inseparables, los mejores, lo elegidos, aún cuando todo parece terminado, tú no pierdes la fe en mi. Te duele igual que a mi, pero mi dolor lo he guardado en lo profundo de mi ser tratando de olvidar.

¿Por qué no me olvidaste tú también? Tal vez por la misma razón que procura que yo no te olvide. Que no olvide las expresiones de tu cuerpo al sentirme. La velocidad de mi palpitar al tenerte cerca. La esencia que desprendíamos al amarnos.

Te di la espalda y caminé hacia mi armadura. La llamé ciñéndola a mi cuerpo. El frío del metal rápidamente se transformó en calor y respiró, vivió, existió. La locura que albergaba este nuevo ser es cada vez más grande, tanto que ni siquiera las flechas de tu justicia podrían detenla.

Tu armadura ya llevaba tiempo haciendo la diferencia entre nosotros. El deber de un caballero pesaba más que cualquier segmento de armadura. El deber transformado en traición. Traición que se transformaría en pena. Pena que llevaría a la gloria.

_No existe._

_No vive._

_Nunca respiró_

Salí de la tercera casa, con las dos caras bajo el brazo, dejando atrás mi voz y mis sentimientos por ti.

_Bienvenido a la realidad, a lo único que es sólido, donde el amor, efímero, no puede ser infinito._


End file.
